Boomerang Theater
Boomerang Theater – Boomerang's movie showcase block; it is shown at varying times. However, It always airs on weekend afternoons from 3:00 to 5:00 p.m. Eastern, with the end time varying depending on the telecasted film's length. It is one of few original blocks to be still airing after the channel's rebrand in 2014. Movies featured When the block launched, it featured movies (both theatrical and television films) based on Hanna-Barbera properties, including Yogi's Great Escape, The Man Named Flintstone, Rockin' With Judy Jetson, ''and ''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound. When the channel changed its focus to more modern content on June 1, 2014, the block rebranded. The block now airs mainly direct-to-video films based on ''Tom and Jerry'', Scooby-Doo!, ''and [[Pokemon|''Pokemon]], ''as well as original movies based on archival shows from Cartoon Network, such as [[Dexter's Laboratory|''Dexter's Laboratory]]: Ego Trip, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: ZERO ''and [[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]]'s television movies. Movies that Have Been On Boomerang Theater USA #''A Flintstone Christmas (1977) (2006 TV)'' #''A Flintstone's Christmas Carol (1994) (2007 TV)'' #''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) (2010 TV)'' #Alpha and Omega (2010)(2015 TV) #''An American Tail (1986 film) (2007 TV)'' #''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991 film) (2008 TV)'' #''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998 film) (2009 TV)'' #''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999 film) (2010 TV)'' #''Balto (1995) (2008 TV)'' #''Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) (2009 TV)'' #''Balto III: Wings Of Change (2004) (2012 TV)'' #''The Banana Splits In Hocus Pocus Park (2002) (2007 TV)'' #''Barney’s Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) (2009 TV)'' #''Batman: Mask Of The Phantasm (1993) (2008 TV)'' #''Batman: Mystery Of The Batwoman (2003) (2011 TV)'' #''Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) (2008 TV)'' #''Blue’s Big Musical Movie (2000) (2009 TV)'' #''Cats Don't Dance! (1997) (2011 TV)'' #''Chicken Run (2000) (2010 TV)'' #''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) (2011 TV)'' #''Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) (2009 TV)'' #''Clifford's Really Big Movie! (2004) (2009 TV)'' #''Codename:Kids Next Door - Operation:ZERO (2006) (2015 TV)'' #''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) (2010 TV)'' #''Delgo (2008) (2009 TV)'' #''Dexter's Laboratory:Ego Trip (1999) (2009 TV)'' #''Doogal: The Magic Roundabout (2007) (2012 TV)'' #''Ed Edd and Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) (2012 TV)'' #''Flintstones: Little Big League(2005)(2006 TV)'' #''The Flintstones Meet Rockula And Frankenstone(1979)(TBA)'' #''The Flintstones:Fred's Final Fling'' #''The Flintstones:Jogging Fever'' #''The Flintstones:Wind-Up Wilma!'' #''Follow That Bird! (1985) (2007 TV)'' #''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends:Destination Imagination(2008) (2013 TV)'' #''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends:House of Bloos (2004) (2012 TV)'' #''The Good, The Bad, And Huckleberry Hound! (1988) (2006 TV)'' #''The Halloween Tree (1993) (2008 TV)'' #''Hercules (1997) (2008 TV)'' #''Here Comes Peter Cottontail:The Movie(2006)(2008 TV)'' #''Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (2009 TV)'' #''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) (2009 TV)'' #''High School Musical (2006) (2009 TV)'' #''High School Musical 2 (2007) (2011 TV)'' #''High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) (2012 TV)'' #''I Yabba-Dabba-Do! (1993) (2008 TV)'' #''The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) (2006 TV)'' #''Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (2008 TV)'' #''Jonny Quest VS The Cyber Insects (1995) (2008 TV)'' #''Jonny's Golden Quest (1995) (2008 TV)'' #''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) (2009 TV)'' #''Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure (2001) (2009 TV)'' #''The Lion King (1994) (2008 TV)'' #''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) (2008 TV)'' #''The Lion King 1/12 (2004) (2009 TV)'' #''Looney Tunes Back In Action (2004) (2011 TV)'' #''The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (2006 TV)'' #''A Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie (1997) (2009 TV)'' #''Mulan (1998) (2008 TV)'' #''Mulan II (2004) (2009 TV)'' #''Muppets From Space (1999) (2008 TV)'' #''Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) (2008 TV)'' #''Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) (2008 TV)'' #''Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) (2009 TV)'' #''Pokémon 4Ever (2002) (2008 TV)'' #''Pokémon Heroes (2003) (2009 TV)'' #''Pokémon Ranger And The Temple Of The Sea (2007) (2009 TV)'' #''Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkai (2008) (2010 TV)'' #''Pokémon:Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) (2011 TV)'' #''Pokémon:Kyurem VS The Sword Of Justice (2012) (2015 TV)'' #''Pokémon:Lucario And The Mystery Of Mew (2005) (2009 TV)'' #''Pokémon:Ranger And The Temple Of The Sea (2007) (2009 TV)'' #''Pokémon:Zoroark - Master Of Illusions (2011) (2013 TV)'' #''Popeye: Theatre!'' Shorts! (2010) (2010 TV) #''Popeye The Sailor Meets Aladdin And His Wonderful Lamp'' #''Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves (1985)'' #''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) (2009 TV)'' #Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (2009 TV) #''Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) (2009 TV)'' #Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (2011) (2014 TV) #''Quest For Camelot (1998)(2010 TV)'' #''Race For You're Life: Charlie Brown! (1977) (2007 TV)'' #''Road To El Dorado(2000)(2011 TV)'' #''Rocking With Judy Jetson (1988) (2007 TV)'' #''Rover Dangerfield (1991) (2009 TV)'' #''The Rugrats Movie (1998) (2009 TV)'' #''Samurai Jack:The Legend Begins (2001) (2010 TV)'' #''Space Jam (1996) (2008 TV)'' #''Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) (2007 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo And The Alien Invaders (2000) (2008 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo And The Cyber Chase (2001) (2008 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School (1988) (2006 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo And The Legend Of The Vampire (2003) (2009 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo And The Monster Of Mexico (2003) (2011 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf(1988) (2007 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo And The Witch's Ghost (1999) (2008 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy!(2014) (2014 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? (2005) (2011 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers (1987) (2009 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1998) (2015 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania! Mystery! (2014) (2015 TV)'' #''Scooby-Doo's Arabian Nights! (1994) (2008 TV)'' #''Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas (2003) (2011 TV)'' #''Spectacular! (2009) (2012 TV)'' #''Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) (2006 TV)'' #The Spongebob SquarePants Movie (2004) (2009 TV) #''Tarzan (1999) (2009 TV)'' #''Tarzan and Jane (2002) (2011 TV)'' #''Tarzan II (2005) (2012 TV)'' #''Teen Titans:Trouble In Tokyo (2006) (2015 TV)'' #''The Adventures Of Elmo In Grouchland (1999) (2009 TV)'' #The Tigger Movie (2000) (2008 TV) #''The Little Engine That Could (2010) (2011 TV)'' #''The Road to El-Dorado (2000) (2013 TV)'' #''The Toy Warrior (2005) (2007 TV)'' #''Tom And Jerry: The Movie (1992) (2006 TV)'' #''Tom And Jerry:Blast Off To Mars (2005) (2010 TV)'' #''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) (2009 TV)'' #''Tom and Jerry: Wizard of Oz (2011) (2014 TV)'' #''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) (2013 TV)'' #''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) (2015 TV)'' #''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) (2006 TV)'' #''Tweety’s High Flying Adventure (2000) (2008 TV)'' #''Twice Upon a Time (1983) (2008 TV)'' #''Wakko's Wish (1999) (2009 TV)'' #''Wallace And Gromit: The Curse Of Were-Rabbit! (2005) (2009 TV)'' #''We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story! (1993) (2007 TV)'' #''Yogi And The Magical Flight Of The Spruce-Goose!(1987) (2006 TV)'' #''Yogi Bear And The Invasion Of The Space-Bears!(1988) (2006 TV)'' #''Yogi The Easter-Bear!(1994) (2008 TV)'' #''Yogi's Ark-Lark! (1972) (2005 TV)'' #''Yogi's First Christmas (1980) (2012 TV)'' #''Yogi's Great Escape! (1987) (2013 TV)'' Category:Boomerang Promos and Commercials Category:Boomerang Cinema Category:Programing Blocks